Zwielicht
by Ninniach04
Summary: Pairing: Brian, Justin Zeit: Folge 220 Justin kommt spät in der Nacht zu Brian.


**Titel:** Zwielicht  
**Autor:** ninniach  
**Pairing:** QAF: Brian/Justin  
**Spoiler:** Zweite Staffel, Folge 220  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört CowLip.  
**Anmerkung:** Aniram und Megchen, vielen Dank fürs Betalesen. ♥**  
**

**Zwielicht **

Brian hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon so im Zwielicht seines Schlafzimmers gelegen und ins Leere gestarrt hatte. Zeit war neuerdings zu einer rein subjektiven Komponente geworden. Zeit mit Justin schien zu verfliegen als wären es nur Sekunden. Zeit, in der er auf ihn wartete, zog sich endlos in die Länge, selbst wenn es sich objektiv nur um wenige Minuten oder Stunden handelte.

Vielleicht hing es auch einfach nur damit zusammen, dass er es nicht gewohnt war zu warten. Niemand zuvor hatte ihn jemals warten lassen, weil jeder wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde. Es hatte zwar immer eine Person gegeben, auf die er gewartet hätte, doch um genau das zu vermeiden, hatte er diese Person warten lassen und war damit auf der sicheren Seite gewesen.

Die sichere Seite, das war die Seite, die die Fäden in der Hand behielt und das Geschehen bestimmte. Eben die Seite, die warten ließ und die Situation unter Kontrolle behielt. Der Plan, die Kontrolle zu behalten, hatte sich bewährt. Im Großen und Ganzen hatte er so immer erreicht, dass sein Umfeld stabil blieb.

Im Nachhinein war nicht mehr zu sagen, wann genau er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Niemals hätte er zulassen dürfen, dass Justin ihm so nahe kam. Er hätte seinem Plan treu bleiben müssen. Er hätte Justin niemals wiedersehen dürfen. Damit hätte er Justin jede Menge Probleme und sich das Warten erspart, aber aus Gründen, die er selbst nicht erklären konnte, war es anders gekommen.

Zur Zeit musste er sich damit abfinden, dass nicht mehr alles nach seinen Plan verlief, dass er derjenige war, der wartete, und er verabscheute, wie er sich dabei fühlte. Es blieben ihm nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten, auf das Geschehen zu reagieren. Er konnte die Situation so nehmen, wie sie war, und sich damit abfinden, dass er Justin verlieren würde, oder er müsste ihn manipulieren.

Es könnte so leicht sein, denn er müsste einfach nur das sagen, was Justin hören wollte, und er war sicher, Justin würde bleiben. Damit hätte er die Fäden wieder in der Hand. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, als er vor einigen Tagen den Rosenstrauß in der Hand gehalten hatte. Aber schon da hatte er die Idee wieder verworfen, obwohl die Versuchung groß gewesen war.

Auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass Justin bei ihm blieb, nur weil er, Brian, das so wollte. Justin musste sich entscheiden, alleine. Er würde ihn nicht beeinflussen, sondern ihm die Wahl lassen. Wenn er blieb, sollte er das freiwillig, aus eigenem Antrieb tun.

Also blieb ihm nur noch, abzuwarten und mitzuerleben, wie alles in die Brüche ging. Inzwischen war es mit Sicherheit schon weit nach 3.00 Uhr und er fragte sich, ob es vielleicht schon vorbei war. Was, wenn er einfach nie wieder käme? Wieso fühlte er jetzt keine Wut, sondern einfach nur Leere und Resignation?

Er hörte, dass die Eingangstür geöffnet wurde. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung? Vielleicht hatte Justin verstanden? Wie konnte er es nicht verstehen? Eigentlich hätte er erleichtert darüber sein sollen, dass er zurück gekommen war - zumindest dieses Mal, aber statt dessen fühlte er eine Anspannung, die er nur schwer ertragen konnte und die dafür sorgte, dass er regungslos liegen blieb. Auf ein paar Minuten mehr oder weniger kam es auch nicht mehr an.

Justins Schritte kamen näher. Langsam, zögerlich zwar, aber er kam zu ihm. Während Brian versuchte, die Lage einzuschätzen, was durch das fahle Zwielicht nicht gerade erleichtert wurde, zog Justin seine Jacke aus und kam näher. Wortlos kleidete Justin sich weiter aus. Er hatte ihm also nichts mehr zu sagen. Brian selbst wollte nichts sagen, konnte nichts sagen.

Genauso wenig konnte er aufhören, Justin anzuschauen, auch wenn er inzwischen begriffen hatte. Es war vorbei. Justins Schweigen hatte es einmal mehr deutlich gemacht. Die Stille nahm ihm die Luft, doch Brian wollte sie nicht brechen. Es gab keinen Grund dazu.

Noch ein letztes Mal lud er ihn ein, in sein Bett, in sein Leben. Noch ein letztes Mal zeigte er ihm, dass er immer für ihn da sein würde und wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Nicht so, wie Justin es erwartete und zur Zeit sogar verlangte, sondern auf seine eigene Art. Eigentlich war das schon zu viel, ein weiteres Zugeständnis an seine eigene Schwäche.

Justin legte sich zu ihm und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Brian deckte ihn vorsichtig zu und wurde schon wieder schwach. Zärtlich streichelte er Justins Arm. Vielleicht würde er ja diese Geste verstehen. Aber Justin blieb einfach nur wortlos liegen. Inzwischen war auch das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung gestorben. Justin hatte ihn wieder nicht verstanden. Für einen Augenblick ließ Brian den Schmerz zu. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er überhaupt dazu fähig war, solchen Schmerz zu fühlen.

Allerdings blieb ihm neben dem Schmerz zumindest das Gefühl, dass er die Fäden wieder in der Hand hielt und sein Leben ab jetzt wieder nach seinem alten, bewährten Plan ablaufen würde. Das Gefühl hatte zwar einen schalen Beigeschmack, war aber gleichzeitig tröstlich. Es versprach ihm, dass er seine Sicherheit wiedergewinnen könnte und ließ ihn in einen ruhigen Schlaf gleiten.


End file.
